


Без страсти, без чувств, без эмоций

by Tivissa



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drama, Lemon, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миррор!вселенная по TNG. Действие происходит до назначения Пикарда на «Энтерпрайз», на его старом корабле «Старгейзер». Потому что при наличии Уильяма Райкера рядом, капитану заменители не нужны )))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без страсти, без чувств, без эмоций

**Author's Note:**

> Автор покусился на «святое». На Жан Люка нашего Пикарда (почти цитата). Автора извиняет только две вещи. Он очень этого хотел (если нельзя, но очень хочется …и далее по тексту), и второе Пикард почти ненастоящий (хотя характер пыталась сохранить на сколько возможно в этой истории), вернее миррор!Пикард. Создатели «Следующего поколения» упустили важную составляющую Стар трека, и не показали миррор вселенную времен Жан Люка.
> 
> Права: принадлежат создателям Звездного пути и иже с ним. Я только развлекаюсь.

\- Капитан обычно не опускается до уровня простых смертных, - первый помощник расхохотался, хлопнул нового главного инженера по плечу, попутно вводя в курс, что и как на «Старгейзере». Им прислали замену после неудачного покушения на капитана. Бывший главный инженер теперь измерял уровни космического излучения за пару сотен световых лет отсюда. Без шаттла, скафандра и любой другой системы жизнеобеспечения. Даже без одежды. С бунтовщиками и ретивыми карьеристами Пикард разделывался быстро и беспощадно. Не задумываясь ни на секунду, не размениваясь на глупые колебания и сомнения. Поэтому на его корабле была железная дисциплина, а «Старгейзер» считался пусть не самой мощной, но самой надёжной боевой единицей в Звёздном флоте. А с его капитаном предпочитали не связываться даже клыкастые волки адмиралы в имперском штабе. Повелитель же Терранской империи Ичиро Сото, династия которого удерживала власть в галактике уже в течение ста восьмидесяти лет: убийствами непокорных, ссорами преданных и коварными интригами между собственными родственниками, сам лично вручил офицерский кортик Жан Люку Пикарду за особые заслуги. Правитель высоко ценил немногословного француза, столь высоко, что, правда, об этом говорили шёпотом, даже слегка опасался. Если бы Пикард, на свою беду, выбрал осёдлую жизнь на Земле, то, скорее всего, он бы уже тихо почил от какой-нибудь неизвестной инопланетной болезни или банально скончался от сердечного приступа. Возраст был подходящим, а имперская служба безопасности не дремала. Но пока амбиции бывшего виноградаря из Ла Барре распространялись лишь на космическое пространство. Впрочем, на каждом отдельном звездолёте капитан был сам себе император, царь и бог в одном лице. И жажду власти молодых и не очень хищников Империя удовлетворяла, в том числе, и таким способом.  
  
Джоржи Ла Фордж задавал вопросы, крутил головой, и глазел по сторонам. Честолюбием он не отличался, но зато считался, и на самом деле был, гениальным инженером, поэтому после появления вакансии на «Старгейзере» сразу подал прошение о переводе. Пикард слыл жёстким, высокомерным, требовательным, но справедливым командиром, и уровень выживаемости команды на его корабле, с тех пор как он стал капитаном, оставался самым высоким на всем Звёздном флоте. Дональд Вэрли оказался словоохотливым малым, впрочем, не удивительно, ведь из его непосредственного начальника сложно было вытянут лишнее слово. Бывший сокурсник и друг капитана по Академии – он мог бы многое рассказать и на самом деле рассказывал, делясь своими наблюдениями. Не опасный, решил для себя Джоржи, вынося вердикт Первому «Старгейзера», видимо, в том числе и за это свойство его назначили на эту должность. И погибнет сразу, как только Пикард уйдёт с корабля на повышения, слухи уже циркулировали в штабных коридорах, потому что совершенно не умел оглядываться и просчитывать на пять шагов вперёд. Хороший исполнитель, блестящий тактик, но не стратег. Ни зубов, ни расчётливости.  
  
\- И что у капитана нет женщины? Или мужчины? На звездолёте, где я раньше служил, капитан постоянно пользовался своей привилегией и менял любовников каждые три месяца.  
Ещё одна причина, по которой Джоржи фактически сбежал на «Старгейзер». Его бывший командир предпочитал мужчин и оказался весьма падок на экзотику, а увидев Ла Форджа домогаться начал сразу. В конце концов, последовал бы прямой приказ, который бы пришлось либо исполнить, либо умереть в «Кабине агонии» от боли за неподчинение. От одной мысли об этом Джоржи потряхивало от омерзения. Неудачный бунт горе заговорщика и последовавшая за ним вакансия подвернулись как нельзя кстати. Пикард же слыл аскетом в сексуальном плане. Злопыхатели и завистники в штабе язвили, что именно из-за постоянной сексуальной неудовлетворённости или, как знать вообще импотенции, капитан «Старгейзера», был столь хитёр, изощрён и жесток.  
\- Раз в месяц, когда команда сходит в увольнительную на какой-нибудь планете, ему привозят рабыню. Видимо этого достаточно.  
  
Джоржи снова с любопытством огляделся, рассматривая офицеров, его интересовало все, и упёрся взглядом в странную фигуру.  
  
\- А вон тот. С жёлтыми глазами и необычным цветом кожи…  
\- А … этот… я ж говорю, у нашего капитана все по особенному. Андроид. Дейта. Недавно нашли в заброшенной колонии. Последний шедевр доктора Сунга.  
\- Серьёзно? Сунга? Самого гениально кибернетика всех времён и народов? Он же вроде удалился от дел? Ходили слухи, что его сослали.  
\- Возможно. Ты у нас технарь, я об этом не знаю. Знаю только то, что капитан впервые за много лет воспользовался дарованной императором привилегией и запросил андроида себе. Теперь это его личный помощник и телохранитель.  
\- Умно.  
\- Ещё бы. Говорят, он сам проверял все позитронные цепи и вводил программу личной верности.  
\- Коммандер Дейта, в кабинет к капитану.  
Приказ громко разнёсся по небольшому помещению, отскакивая от дюраниумых переборок. Джоржи восхищённо проводил взглядом быстро поднявшуюся высокую, чуть угловатую фигуру, он рассчитывал познакомиться с андроидом и поговорить после того как тот освободится.  


*******

  
  
Несмотря на наличие репликаторов в каждой каюте и нескольких весьма функциональных голопалуб офицеры мостика собирались три раза в своей столовой, чтобы обсудить дела, развлечься, насладиться стриптизом, снять женщину или мужчину на ночь из личного состава звездолёта. Уловка Пикарда, превратившего эти посиделки в привилегию, чтобы знать и понимать настроение команды. Слухи и сплетни. Возможные заговоры и неповиновение. Непочтительность забавляла, но не более, он оставлял её обычно без внимания. Пока она не вредила авторитету. Он удерживал команду в железной узде, устраивая профилактические чистки, публичные наказания, ссорил первых офицеров между собой, не позволяя им сблизиться, не разрешал гнобить младший командный состав. Теперь ещё и Дейта слушал все разговоры в общественных местах, фиксировал, скидывал свои наблюдения на личный компьютер капитана.  
  
Андроид осторожно перешагнул порог каюты и замер по стойке смирно. Пикард читал очередное донесение на паде и даже не поднял голову, когда последовал доклад о прибытии. Ожидание продлилось ещё пять минут. Дейта стоял неподвижно, словно статуя. Он знал привычки своего командира, тот терпеть не мог, когда его отвлекали от важных дел.  
  
\- Вы образцовый офицер, Дейта.  
Пад лёг на стол, Пикард поднял глаза и задумчиво посмотрел на своего помощника и телохранителя. Дейта хорошо изучил капитана и точно знал, что тот принимает для себя какое-то важное решение. Сенсоры андроида фиксировали мельчайшие изменения. Губы поджались на десять микрон, мышцы напряглись на двенадцать и три десятых процента от обычного состояния, число вдохов увеличилось на две единицы, как и пульс, который ускорился до 95 ударов в секунду. По его наблюдениям, сейчас непременно последует…  
  
\- Компьютер заблокировать дверь. Командный код – дельта-омега-три. Ни при каких обстоятельствах не открывать дверь без отмены кода.  
\- Выполнено.  
\- Дейта, - настала его очередь, - приказываю Вам ни при каких обстоятельствах, ни с кем не обсуждать то, что вы здесь услышите или увидите. Даже если это будет императорское повеление.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Хорошо.  
Теперь во взгляде капитана заскользила заинтересованность. Зрачок расширился на восемь микрон. Именно такой взгляд предшествовал решению сложной задачи, военной операции или непростой миссии по захвату новых территорий. Готовится выполнение тайного задания? Это было бы логично, учитывая предыдущие приказы. Дейта последовательно проверил свои внутренние резервы и позитронные связи. Система работала стабильно, без перебоев, позволяя быть на пике активности. Но первый прозвучавший вопрос слегка сбил его настройки, заставляя перегруппировать ресурсы заново.  
  
\- Я проверял ваши файлы, Дейта. Вашу комплектность и техническое состояние. И с удивлением обнаружил, что в интимном плане вы полная копия человека.  
  
Последовала секундная заминка.  
  
\- Да, капитан, в сексуальном плане, я полностью функционален. И соответствующим образом запрограммирован.  
\- Соответствующим? – поднятая бровь говорила о крайней степени заинтересованности разговором. Поэтому Дейта постарался выдать максимум информации.  
\- Любые виды физического удовлетворения. Три тысячи известных на сегодня сексуальных практик. Всех планет Империи.  
\- Пассивная роль? Активная роль?  
\- Любая. Доктор Сунг лично проверял мою функциональность.  
  
Капитан тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Твой создатель спал с тобой?  
\- Спал? Не понимаю.  
\- Трахал?  
\- Трахал? Бил? Нет, сэр, для андроида подобные наказания не эффективны.  
Капитан теперь захохотал и громко, вышел из-за стола, и с ещё большим интересом осмотрел Дейту.  
  
\- Он занимался с тобой сексом?  
\- Да, сэр. Как я уже сказал, в активной и пассивной роли.  
\- По внешности ты же полная копия доктора Сунга?  
\- Да, сэр. За исключением цвета оптических сенсоров и наружного покрытия.  
\- Однако у твоего создателя была крайняя степень нарциссизма.  
\- Вы правы, капитан, психологический профиль …  
Пикард слушал диагноз, поставленный андроидом своему создателю, сложив руки на груди, и явно приходя к какому-то внутреннему выводу, жестом остановил затянувшуюся речь. Потом он наклонился к столу и на что-то нажал. Странное ощущение дрожи пробежало по всем позитронным цепям. Дейта вдруг почувствовал своё внешнее покрытие…, нет свою кожу, и лёгкое дуновение циркулирующего в каюте воздуха, его прохладу. Не фиксировал состав, скорость и температуру, а именно почувствовал.  
  
\- Нравится?  
Впервые за время, что его активировали, Дейта не знал, как сформулировать ответ, какую выдать информацию. Это было волшебно, изыскано, необычно. Это нельзя было классифицировать и измерить. И даже понять. Это можно было только … почувствовать?  
  
\- Чип эмоций. Я активировал его на время. Выполняй мои приказы, и я буду его включать. Иногда.  
Дейта кивнул и преданно уставился на капитана. Программа личной верности этому человеку и так не позволила бы в чем-то ему противоречить. Но теперь программный код поддерживался странной внутренней убеждённостью, что он сделает все, абсолютно все, что в его силах, чтобы хоть иногда быть допущенным в только что открывшийся волшебный мир. Человечество считало себя вершиной эволюции в ближайшей галактике, утверждая этот постулат огнём и мечом, оружием, кровью и всей мощью Терранской империи. В Дейту стремление, подражать своим создателям, было заложено изначально. И каждый, пусть маленький шаг, приближающий его к заветной, может даже не осознанной цели, давал безграничную власть над андроидом человеку, который позволял этот шаг сделать.  
  
\- Да, сэр, - модуляции в голосе стали переменчивыми, нарушая акустику. Ощущения заполняли банки данных, перегружая. Впервые с момента включения он испытывал настоящее – человеческое - головокружение. Следующий приказ капитану пришлось повторить дважды.  
  
\- А теперь разденься. Я хочу посмотреть на тебя.  
Искусственному интеллекту непонятно слово стыд, смущение или неловкость. Известно, но непонятно. Поэтому Дейта быстро снял форму и предстал перед любопытным взглядом в своём первозданном виде.  
  
\- Впечатляет.  
Пикард усмехнулся краешком рта и обошёл Дейту кругом, внимательно разглядывая, словно старался не упустить ни одной детали. Рука человека дотронулась до внешней оболочки на бедре, и андроида снова буквально затопило потоком новой информации, ничем казалось бы, не примечательной, но приводящей в странное состояние разум. Тепло, нет скорее жар, хотя температура прикоснувшейся ладони не превышала обычных параметров человека, мягкая и нежная текстура, лёгкое скольжение, приятная влажность. Названия осязательных характеристик всплывали в памяти сами. Классифицировались, раскладывались по файлам, но уникальности происходящего это не умоляло. Понимание концепции желания вдруг возникло с очевидной ясностью. Хотелось ещё прикосновений. Чужих прикосновений. Но он сдержался, потому что новых приказов не поступало. А его личные предпочтения не имели значения. Он с трудом подавил ненужный порыв.  
  
\- Как это работает?  
\- Работает? Сэр? Уточните, пожалуйста, вопрос.  
Капитан положил руку на его пах и слегка погладил. Дейта от неожиданности прикрыл глаза. Слишком много информации. Его цепи не выдержат. Они перегрузятся.  
  
\- Твой член должен стоять и быть упругим и твёрдым. Сейчас он вялый.  
Рука продолжала гладить, трогать, исследовать. Безжалостно, настойчиво, не пропуская ни сантиметра, ни одной выпуклости или впадинки. Пальцы также тщательно обследовали его сзади, забравшись в ягодичную ложбинку, нырнув в тесное отверстие. Тело само и непроизвольно задрожало.  
  
\- Интересный эффект. И действительно полная функциональность. Очень хорошо, что доктор Сунг предусмотрел волосы только на твоей голове. И он прав, крайняя плоть ненужный рудимент. Так эстетичнее. Но ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
\- Это делается программно, сэр. Достаточно запустить нужный мышечный процесс. Вот, пожалуйста.  
Увеличившийся в размерах член прижался к животу. Теперь Дейта готов исполнить любое пожелание. Осознание этого и явное, но ещё тщательно скрываемое за невозмутимым лицом, возбуждение капитана, заставило его зрительные и слуховые сенсоры на долю секунды отключиться.  
  
\- Удобно. Весьма удобно. Поневоле позавидуешь.  
\- Сэр?  
Человек непроизвольно, слишком уж это не укладывалось в обычную схему для него поведения, облизал губы. Тяжело опустился на краешек стола и задумчиво оглядел Дейту. Взгляд скользил сверху, останавливался внизу живота и снова поднимался вверх. Нагота вдруг стала стеснять невозмутимого андроида, хотелось прикрыться и спрятаться. Нелогичное и непонятное чувство заставляло воспринимать информацию со сбоями. Физическое состояние капитана говорило о совершенно определённых и ясно считываемых по физическим параметрам желаниях и, похоже, это было больше, чем разум Дейты мог сейчас принять. Не с чипом эмоций. Но он не успел озвучить свою просьбу об отключении, открылась дверь в личную каюту капитана. Человек протянул руку и коротко приказал.  
\- Пойдём.  


*******

  
  
Кровать. Его капитанская кровать была слишком узкой для двух взрослых мужчины. Особенно для двух взрослых мужчин, затеявших любовные игры. Жан Люк прекрасно понимал, исследуя реакции андроида, что довольствуется суррогатом. Но нежелание зависеть в эмоциональном плане, хоть от кого-то перевешивало некоторую искусственность происходящего. Конечно, ему хотелось живой плоти, настоящих стонов и криков, солёного пота и острого мускусного запаха. Но сейчас хватало и этого. Неестественно гладкой кожи, странной дрожи от любого прикосновения, молчания, которое перекрывалось только его собственным тяжёлым дыханием. Он спустился вниз, прямо к паху Дейты, заворожённо разглядывая, осторожно погладил искусственную плоть, потянулся губами, чтобы открыть для себя почти забытое снова. Вкус Дейты отличался, оттого что он пробовал однажды. Вкус не казался совсем уж чужеродным, скорее специфическим, но по-своему даже приятным.  
  
Впервые со времён юности ему представлялась возможность без потери авторитета и лица потакать собственным интимным желаниям. И ведь во всем виновато его проклятое любопытство. Если бы определённый Рубикон не был пройден, он бы до сих пор не знал, что в его жизни чего-то не хватает.  
  
Иногда неведение благо.  
  
Конечно, с появлением голограмм количество публичных домов в метрополии сократилось. Но желающие получить живую плоть, вместо фотонного суррогата остались и в немалом количестве. Тем более продвинутая медицина покорённых инопланетных цивилизаций позволяла справляться почти со всеми возможными интимными болезнями. Публичный дом рядом с Академией Звёздного флота в Сан-Франциско всегда считался самым популярным местом на всем Североамериканском континенте. Самые экзотические удовольствия. Самые красивые рабы. Самые необычные предложения. И огромные скидки для кадетов Академии. Любые сексуальные практики планет Империи и ближней галактики. Любые мужчины и женщины, и не только. Инопланетных видов, конечно. Рождение человеком освобождало от многих унизительных вещей в жизни, в том числе и от возможной принудительной работы в публичном доме, и это даже каралось законом. Весьма сурово и жестоко. Неотвратимость наказания удерживала практичных землян от соблазна поживиться за счёт собратьев по крови. В публичных домах обслуживали только рабы. А человек по определению не мог быть продан и куплен. Хомо сапиенс могли убить или казнить, чудовищно пытать, рассеять на атомы или бросить гнить на другую планету с самым суровым климатом, но заставить быть чужой собственностью - никогда. Ни в пределах Империи, ни в пределах доступных квадрантов. Позиция династии Сото в этом вопросе оставалась незыблемой уже в течение почти двухсот лет.  
  
Юный Жан Люк, будучи кадетом и уроженцем глубинки, вырвавшимся, наконец, на свободу, со всей страстью провинциала изучал неизвестные удовольствия. Секс с мужчиной в активной роли не принёс ничего кроме обычного физического удовлетворения. Оказалось в этом нет ничего экзотического, почти то же самое, что с женщиной. Практики гермафродитов вызывали в нем брезгливость. Секс с третьим полом из Созвездия Гончих псов, больше походил на медитативную практику. Пассивная роль с мужчиной не была чем-то постыдным в охочей до удовольствий Империи. Но Пикард, не смог перебороть дремучий крестьянский инстинкт и почти успел отказаться. Но согласие сорвалось с его губ прежде, чем он успел все обдумать, когда Жан Люк увидел своего будущего партнёра.  
  
Вулканцы были столь же редкими обитателями публичных домов, как и люди. В них, в гениальных логиках, не подверженных эмоциям, нуждалась Терранская империя. Поэтому они стояли так же высоко, как и земляне в известной галактической иерархии, но все равно на полступени ниже. Очень редко, когда от вулканца отказывался клан, загнанный обстоятельствами и людьми, он мог попасть в подобное место. Представители вулканской расы были неутомимы и невероятно выносливы. За что очень ценились. К тому же обладали бесконечным терпением, добродетелью, которая необходима для торопливых новичков, её представители хорошо умели сдерживать животные инстинкты, отпуская себя только в нужный строго определённый момент.  
Медленные, хорошо выверенные ласки очаровали молодого француза, подтолкнули к запретной черте, заставили её перешагнуть.  
  
\- Ты хочешь попробовать его на вкус?  
Зелёный крупный член вулканца покачивался перед глазами Жан Люка, стоявшего на коленях. Спокойный взгляд карих глаз не принуждал и не подталкивал.  
  
\- Ты можешь этого не делать, если тебе неприятно, или ты боишься.  
Жан Люк потом сам не понимал, как это случилось. Но желание ответить на поставленный судьбой необычный вызов, доказать себе, что он может, заставило тогда потянуться к возбуждённой плоти. Он приблизил губы, вдохнул пряный и будоражащий аромат, и лизнул. Потом накрыл губами головку, ощущая вкус и текстуру языком. Острое, резкое, ни с чем несравнимое возбуждение взметнулось и растеклось по всему телу. А после он корчился, подставляясь и раскрываясь как никогда в своей жизни, выгибался в сильных руках и кричал во всю глотку: «Возьми меня, ну возьми же». Отдаваясь ощущениям внутри и невероятному чувству заполненности. Никогда в жизни, ни до - ни после, он не испытывал большего удовольствия. Но полная потеря контроля его испугала. Даже занимаясь сексом с женщинами, он всегда оставался отстранённым, и полностью управлял собой и ситуацией. И теперь позволить кому-то распоряжаться им и его судьбой? С помощью примитивных инстинктов? Когда он на половине пути к заданной цели? К богатству и власти?  
  
Ни за что!  
  
Больше Пикард не вернулся к этому опыту, но однажды обнаруженная потребность все настойчивее с каждым годом требовала удовлетворения. Поэтому ситуация с человекоподобным андроидом была для него идеальной.  


*******

  
  
\- Перевернись.  
Они поменялись местами. Теперь Дейта нависал над ним, осторожно прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к груди, животу, бёдрам. Прохладные и неестественно гладкие пальцы скользили, безошибочно нащупывая самые чувствительные точки. Капитан начинал терять контроль над собственным телом.  
  
Так не будет.  
  
Ласки. Следуя алгоритмам и последовательностям, заложенным в память позитронного мозга, Дейта ласкал тело человека, вынуждая лишиться разума. Хотел ли Жан Люк Пикард ласки и нежностей? Нет! Получив столь желаемое, он хотел жёсткого и быстрого совокупления. Именно так берут своих пленников имперские солдаты на завоёванных планетах. Жёстко и быстро. Он удовлетворял внутреннюю потребность, хотел выплеснуть нарастающее напряжение. А не получить новую зависимость.  
  
\- Хватит!  
Дейта сразу прекратил вылизывать капитанский живот. Спокойно взглянул на Пикарда, но слегка подрагивающие веки выдавали растерянность. Непонимание. И сожаление. Удивительно, что андроиду нравилось это. Но они здесь не ради желаний Дейты.  
  
\- Сэр?!  
\- Хватит меня слюнявить. Просто вставь мне.  
\- Сэр?! Вставить? Что? И куда?  
\- Свой член. Мне. В задницу. Понятно?!  
\- Сэр…  
\- Быстрее и жёстче.  
Приказы Дейта выполнял чётко. Пикард ощутил саднящую боль и сопротивление мышц, но лишь сильнее обхватил андроида ногами, скрещивая лодыжки на пояснице. Толчки стали резкими, почти грубыми, не замедлялись ни на секунду, беспощадно растягивая внутри. Он застонал сквозь зубы. Ну! Ещё! Сейчас!  
  
\- Капитан?!  
\- Двигайся! Не смей останавливаться.  
Он выгнулся дугой, наконец, найдя нужное положение. И ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие разлилось по всему телу, заставляя дрожать и стонать, но теперь уже от наслаждения, ощущение крепко затянутого узла внизу живота ослабло, отпуская что-то внутри. Его накрыла белая пустота. Без мыслей и чувств. Без амбиций, без сомнений, без страха. На секунду сознание ускользнуло и также резко вернулось. С чёткой ясностью и пониманием происходящего. Он открыл глаза. Дейта все ещё оставался в нем. Пережидая оргазм партнёра. Неподвижный и спокойный. Все такой же твёрдый, готовый к новому раунду, ожидая новых приказов.  
  
\- Сэр?  
\- Продолжай.


End file.
